Many cosmetic preparations of the creme, lotion, and liquid type are currently in use. There is considerable variation in the specific formulations making up the oil and water phases of such preparations. Mineral oils, animal oils and vegetable oils have all been used in cosmetic cremes and lotions of the emulsion type. In addition to such oils, other emolients and surface active agents have been incorporated in the emulsions, including stearates, such as potassium stearate, glycol stearate, sodium stearate, PEG 40 stearate and glyceryl stearate; laurates, such as sodium laurate and potassium laurate; alcohols, such as cetyl alcohol and lanolin alcohol; triethanolamine; myristates, such as isopropyl myristate, sodium myristate and potassium myristate; cetyl palmitate; cholesterol; stearic acid; and sorbitan sesquioleate. Stabilizers, such as methyl paraben and propyl paraben, are commonly incorporated in the cosmetic preparations.